When All Else Fails
by I'mJustWeird
Summary: Set after 1-7, Divya reveals her true feelings about someone she works with.
1. Hug a Friend

After Katie's bus departed, I turned around and saw Divya really shaken up. She looked as if she was about to start crying. "Are you okay?" I asked, even though I already knew what the answer probably was. Divya looked down at the ground and looked back up, biting her lip and shaking her head as tears came to her eyes. I pulled her into a hug, feeling troubled.

After that, she told me everything. Being engaged to that guy Raj, to not really loving him, to her just being in it for her parents. "Why?" I asked.

"It would kill our parents. I mean, we grew up together and they've been planning this since we were about 12."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just suck it up, I guess. I should just tell them that I'm in love with someone else." Divya said with a sharp nod of her head.

"Who's the 'someone else'?" I inquired. She looked down at the ground a blushed a little bit, shaking her head.

"_Please_ tell me that it's not me. Because that could probably jeopardize Hank Med. Not to mention, you know, Jill…" I said, looking at her cautiously.

"No, of course it's not you" Divya said back, shaking her head slightly, a smile finally appearing on her face.

"Thank god." I said, letting out a sigh of relief, then realizing how bad that that sounded. "No offence" I added, holding my hands up in defense.

"Absolutely none taken." Divya nodded, speaking professionally once again. I smiled, and then remembered why I had asked in the first place.

"Good. So if it's not me, then why did you blush when I asked you?" I asked, crossing my arms, determined to get an answer.

"Umm, do I really have to tell you?" she asked, looking up at me. "I think it'd help, you know…getting it off your chest."

"But you'll laugh. Or be weirded out!" Divya said, blushing again.

"Well if it's Jill then yeah, I'll be weirded out a little bit. But that's it. Unless it's-"

"It's Evan!" she interrupted me.

"Umm, ok. Sure. You're in love with my brother. We'll go with that," I said, trying to keep a straight face. Evan? That was almost the last person I was expecting it to be.

"_Hank!"_

"I'm sorry! It's just hard to believe. I mean, from the moment I met you, you've been insulting him, his intelligence, everything. And now, you tell me that you're in love with him." I said, shrugging. Women were very weird sometimes.

"Well, I only did all that so nobody would find out." She said, looking at me in despair and hopelessness.

"Well if you really love him, you should tell him. And soon. Preferably _before_ your engagement party."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how to do it." Divya shook her head, as if it were the craziest thing in the world.

"Just go up to him. Set him up to be insulted, and then tell him. You'll get two things."

"What are they?" she asked, blunt confusion apparent on her face.

"The pleasure of insulting him. And the relief of finally telling him how you feel." I said, glad I could help with something other than a medical problem.

"Well I do love to insult him…" she said shyly, a hint of a smile beginning to surface.

"That's why it's the perfect solution."

"Thanks Hank. I'm going to go and tell him." She said, turning and beginning to walk towards the parking lot. "You're welcome. And Divya?"

"Yes, Hank?" she turned and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Make it a good one." I said, smiling.

"I will. Thanks again."

And with that, we both walked away. Me, to go tell Jill all about this. Her, on her way to tell Evan how she felt. If you thought that our lives were complicated before, just wait, there's more to come. _Way_ more.


	2. Tell Them

"You're kidding me right?" Evan said incredulously.

"No Evan, I'm not." She said back.

"You can't pay your HankMed bill."

"Yea Evan, that's what I said." The woman on the other line said, starting to get agitated.

"Well, you have to pay some how."

"I know. I just have to talk to my husband to see what we can do to pay you guys."

"Fine. Just figure it out and get back to me."

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up, and Evan sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Evan?" Divya asked in her Indian accent.

"The woman we treated last week,"

"Abby? What about her?"

"She can't pay her bill, so she called to tell me. I'm frustrated because we need the money."

"What do you mean 'we' need the money?"

"Well it's more like me and Hank need the money. We still have our apartments in the city, but we haven't been to the city in weeks."

"You know that you could always ask me for money."

"We know that we could. But we can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a pride thing. We don't like taking money from friends."

"Why not. I want to help you guys."

"Why do you want to help us?" Evan asked suspiciously

"Why shouldn't I want to? We're friends right?"

"Well yea but why are you pushing it?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Why do you care so much?" They were both close to shouting now.

"What, am I not allowed to care about you now?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I never said that!"

"It was implied, Evan!"

"Seriously? We're getting into this. Right now?"

"So what if we are?"

"Divya."

"Evan."

"Answer me this. Why in the world do you care about what happens to me and my apartment?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Damn it, Divya. Just answer my question."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding the question."

"Fine. You're deflecting then."

"So what if I am?"

"I just want to know why you care so much."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Just tell me." Evan said, starting to get frustrated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Come on Divs."

"No. And never call me that again."

"Then just tell me."

"No."

"Divya."

"I love you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think I did."

"I know you heard what I said. You did that double take thing you do when you get surprised."

"I'm sorry, can we go back? You said that you love me. _You _love _me_. You _love_ me?"

"Didn't I just say that?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Well yea, kinda."

"So what part of it don't you get?"

"The part about you loving me. I mean, you've been insulting me since the day we met."

"I know."

"So how did you fall in love with me?"

"That's what I don't know."

"So you don't really love me, you're just pretending to?"

"No, of course not."

"So this is a joke."

"No, Evan. Why would you think that?"

"Because you could never really fall in love with me. Not when your parents have you engaged to that guy that's nice and smart and rich and that's known you since you were kids."

"But, Evan,"

"Just leave, Divya."

"Evan, please. You have to believe me."

"I can't, Divya."

"Evan"

"Divya, please." He said, pain almost evident in his voice.

"Fine. Good bye, Evan."

"Bye, Divya."

As she walked away, he couldn't help but think about how stupid he was being.


	3. Ramble

After Divya left Evan feeling like a stupid jackass (which he was), he went to go find Hank to talk to him.

"Hank!" Evan called throughout their house/apartment/shack or whatever it was, over and over again.

"What?" Hank called back, clearly a little annoyed at his brother's shouting.

"I have to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"It's about Divya." Evan said, his voice taking on a tone change so miniscule that Hank almost didn't notice it.

"What about Divya?"

"Will you just come out here?"

"Fine. I'm here. What do you want? Do you have any idea as to what I was doing?"

"You mean who you were doing. Anyway, Divya just told me something that really freaked me out…but I don't think that she really meant it…but she looked like she did…but she loves messing with me and so I don't know if she was telling the truth and now I'm rambling so I should shut up but I can't get my mouth to stop moving."

"What'd she tell you?"

"That she loves me."

"Really?"

"That was my first reaction too!"

"No, I already knew that she loved you, I'm just surprised that she told you already. I thought that it would take her a little while longer to tell you."

"Wait, you knew, and didn't tell me?!"

"Well yea. She had to tell you because they're her feelings."

"Gee thanks Hank."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you had to find out from her."

"Fine. I'm going out."

"Where?"

"I don't have to tell you"

"Evan!"

"Later Henry."

And with that, Evan got into his (really awesome) car with his phone so that he could look up Divya's address so he could go and talk to her. After he got her address, he started his car and began driving towards Divya's house.

About 10 minutes later Evan was pulling into Divya's driveway, but he couldn't see her car anywhere. He figured it was in a garage somewhere on the property.

He got out of his car and walked up to the front door. Knocking, he waited for someone to come to the door. A minute later, a short Hispanic woman opened the door, taking Evan by surprise.

"Si?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Evan Lawson, CFO of HankMed, is Divya home?"

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Lawson; Miss Divya has left on a trip."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"New York City, I think she said."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"I do not. But she took at least a week's worth of clothes with her."

"Oh, ok. Do you know how she plans on getting to the city?"

"I believe she was going to take the bus."

"Do you know when she's scheduled to leave?"

"I think within the next 30 or so minutes."

"Ok, thank you so much!" Evan said running back to his car.

"De nada, Mr. Lawson."

Evan got back in his car and started driving toward his apartment to change clothes to try and get Divya to stay.


	4. Say a Onesided Goodbye

Ever since Thursday, I've been watching the kiss over, and over and over again, just because it was so totally awesome!!! But for my story, the kiss didn't happen. Only because it doesn't fit into my story. Like the kiss does, but not why they kissed. Anyway, I probably should've mentioned this in like the first chapter, but I forgot so…

Disclaimer: I don't own royal pains, I would love to so that I could get rid of raj and Charlie, but I don't own it so I can't get rid of them  so now, on with the story!!!

As Evan pulled into Boris's mansion's parking lot, he was trying to think of what he could say to try and make Divya stay. He could always say that he loved her too. But that was boring and he didn't do boring. He could make a banner for her. But that was too public.

He got out of his car and started to make his way to his bedroom when he saw something move through the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. "Hello? Who's there?"

Evan looked around the living room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then, as he turned around again, he saw Divya standing about 5 feet from him, staring intently at him.

"Divya, what are you doing here? Your maid said you'd be at the bus stop."

"I was on my way when I thought that I should come and say good bye to you and Hank."

"Goodbye forever or just the week?"

"Forever. I can't stay here and work with you if you won't believe me when I say that I love you. Because I do. I thought about it, analyzed everything. I'm in love with you. Not Raj. I have never loved Raj. I barely like him in a friendly way. So now, I'm leaving. Going off somewhere to become an actual doctor, where I can try and be me, not who my parents want me to be. More of a shell of myself because you have the real me." Her last words were whispered.

"Divya."

"No Evan, I have to leave. I'm sorry."

"But, Divya."

"No Evan." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the living room, and out of Evan's life.

A/N: yea, I know it's short. but it happens. Thanks for sticking with the story 


End file.
